Heel Turn Of John Cena
by kevin1984
Summary: John Cena the face of wwe, has just had one of the worst matches of his career and now he will have to face the consequences of the outcome. The wwe universe has turned their back on him and now supports the Rock. How will John pay back the Universe. read and find out. John Cena/Jennifer McMahon (Oc)
1. Chapter 1

**The Heel Turn Of John Cena**

**Disclaimer: I do not own wwe. or anything else to do with the Franchise. I also do not own any of the superstars mentioned in this story, but do own the Oc that will appear later.**

**A/N: Decided to try something completely new with this story. I am a big fan of John Cena and the wwe. So thought i would try my hand at something new.**

**Prologue**

**Raw New Orleans Arena**

John Cena sat down his private locker room. For the first time in his life, he was scared. Last night had been one of the best and worse nights of his entire career. John buried his head in his hands. How did everything come to this? John mind flashed back to Wrestlemania 29, where he had once again lost to the Rock. It seems Vince was determined to keep him as champion and in fact had signed the people champion to a new contract. It seems the Rock had gotten bored with Hollywood and had decided to carry on with what he did best. Cena sighed as he remembered everything from that night.

_Flash back Wrestlemania 29_

_Jim Ross: It looks like John Cena is in real bad shape King, and the Rock his setting him up. Spine Buster in the middle of the ring._

_King: We all know what's coming next JR, the most electrifying move in sports entertainment._

_Jim Ross: Listen to this crowd King. 60,000 on their feet wanting the Rock to deliver the people elbow to John Cena, and here we go. Rock hits it, the cover. It's over, my god it's over. The Rock has retained the wwe Championship and the crowd are going berserk King._

_(Rock up on the turnbuckle celebrating his win, when all the lights go out and a eery gong sounds in the arena, the stage began to fill will fake smoke from the machines on the stage area. However no one appears on the Titatron. Suddenly the lights come back on and Undertaker is facing John Cena in the middle of the ring)_

_Jim Ross: Whats this King, Is that the Undertaker! It is and he standing in front of John Cena, Oh my god Undetakers just given Cena a tombstone, and whats this. Oh my it seems Undetaker has chosen his next opponent for Wrestlemania 30 King. It looks like John Cena will be facing Undetaker in the streak match._

_Flash Back ends_

Cena still couldn't believe what had happened. He was shocked to find the Undertaker in the ring with him. He was even more surprised when the deadman delivered the tombstone. John had been in that position before and knew how to take it. However that wasn't the point. it wasn't in the script. The memories of what had happened after mania 29 flooded back into his mind.

_Flash back_

_Back stage. Raw, Night after Wrestlemania 29_

_John Cena stood outside the office of Vincent Kennedy Mcmahon. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door of his boss office. He heard a deep male voice from the other side of the door._

_"Come in."_

_John opened the door and walked into the room, he shook Vince's hand and then sat down opposite his boss. "So John, What can I do for you?"_

_John Lowered his head. "Why me Vince. Why did you choose me as Undertakers final opponent? Being we all know Wrestlemania 30 will be his last match. Why choose me to break the streak? My fan base is already at an all time low. Can you imagine what will happen to it, when I have to beat Undertaker at Wrestlemania 30. I will be the most hated superstar on the Roster. All my hard work over this last eleven year or so, and all I will be remembered for was ending a legends streak, not to mention his career. "_

_Vince looked over at the man in front of him. He had seen Cena grow for eleven odd years, that was not including the three years prior in preparation for the wwf. Cena had been Vince Golden goose. The kid worked his socks of every year. True is fan base had dropped a little but he was still making him millions. Heck Vince had never known for wwe to have such a huge young following, and most of them saw this man as their idol, their hero. The Kid was a gold mine to Vince. The fact that he never answered back, or tried to cross him, made it that much better. Yes Vince cared for the well being of his employees, but he was still a businessman. _

_"John this decision was not made by me. Undertaker was the one who came to me and asked that it was you that end his streak at Wrestlemania 30. When I asked why. He said that he had been thinking about it since you entered the wwf. That night you fought Kurt Angle, you really impressed him, as one of the oldest wwe superstars still on the roster, he had seen many nobodies come and go through this business, but Undertaker saw you were different, and he was right. For the last seven odd years you have been the face of wwe."_

_Cena Lowered his head. He knew that Vince saw him as nothing but a prized asset. Heck he was on the best contract in the wwe, he was Vince Poster boy, Vince golden goose. Cena didn't want that though. He didn't want to become another Stone cold, Rock or Hulk Hogan. Cena loved his job for what it involved, and he was upset that his boss just saw him as a hundred-dollar bill. _

_"Vince I don't want to be the one to end takers streak. Heck Rocks back now why not put him one on one with Taker. The fans would go crazy to see two superstars from the original attitude era go head to head."_

_Vince though about Cena proposal. The Rock vs Undertaker would be a huge main event, but he had already given his word to taker that John would face him and end his streak at Mania 30. That was the stipulation for him staying on another year. Originally Punk was going to end the streak, but after the passing of Paul bearer, Undertaker manager, taker had been filled with that extra bit of energy and now wanted Mania30 to be his last fight. It had been really difficult to explain to Punk that he now would lose the match, he had not taken the decision very well and he had made their match look medico at best. Vince sighed. "John it is out of my hands. Taker signed an extension to his contract on the stipulation that you would end his streak at Mania30. I'm sorry but that's the way it will be."_

_Cena Lowered his head before standing up walking out of Vince's office. Just has he had exited he was confronted by Punk who pushed him up against wall. "It's always got to be you doesn't it?_

_Cena pushed Punk back. "Like it's my choice Punk. I know you wanted to end the streak, but taker has said that he would only sign the extension if I was the one to beat him at Mania30. In fact I have just been trying to convince Vince to allow the Rock to have the match. I'm already hated by half the wwe universe. How you think they will react when they find out that I was the one to end a legends career and legacy? I don't want this Punk, I want things to go back to the way they use to be. I have begged the creators to give me back my Chain gang gimmick and all they have done is laugh. Heck my fan base is basically kids and few teenage girls, I use to be loved by everyone when I use to rap in the ring. I mean take last year for example. I was cheered by the whole arena for the first time in years when I came out in my chain gang attire. The fans want the old Cena back, the Cena that took crap from nobody, not superman Cena, who like has 5 moves and after being beaten to a pulp for half the damn match suddenly hits my opponent with AA or STF. If you want to be Vince Golden goose then be my guest Punk, because to be quite honest I am getting a little sick of it."_

_Cena then walked away to his Locker room. This year was going to me one of the worse years of his life."_

_End Flash Back._

Cena had been correct that this year had been his worse ever. He was now getting booed everywhere he went, his first feud this year had been with the Rock again after mania. Again the creator had made Rock the the top dog. Cena was owned in all his promo and many of their matches. It was during this time that he had noticed his fan base had taken a huge nose dive. Cena was pulled from his thoughts as he had the pyro's and looked to the TV in his locker room. Raw was starting. Cena knew the first event was Undertaker farewell. Cena couldn't stand to look at the screen seeing the many fans crying at losing another great legend of their business. He heard the huge round of applause and then stood up. He knew he was to join Undertaker in the ring so that he could congratulate him on doing what no one had done in 21 matches and that was to end the legacy that was the Undertaker. John took a deep breath as there was a knock on his door.

"You're up Mr Cena."

Cena opened the door then walked towards the curtain has he stood and waited he remembered that one match that would change is future forever.

_Wrestlemania 30_

_Jim ross: Both men have given their all in this contest, counter after counter. One of the best matches I have witnessed as a commentator in this great business._

_King: Look JR, looks Undertaker about to put this one away._

_Jim Ross: You're right King, Undertaker has got John Cena several feet in the air, and we all know what is coming next, Choke slam, my god what a Choke slam by the Undetaker on John Cena. Undertaker going for the cover"_

_King: Unbelievable JR, Cena kicked out, I don't think I have ever seen someone kick out of so many close pin falls in this match._

_Jim Ross: I think you're right King, but it looks like Undertaker is going to end this here and now. He has John ready for the Tombstone, but what's this. Cena escapes the hold and Undertaker goes straight down on the mat after that fantastic counter._

_King: I can't believe it JR, Cena escaped the tombstone, and was even able to counter and bring the deadman down. Look out here it comes._

_Jim Ross: You're damn right right King, John Cena has got Undertaker on his shoulders. It is amazing how Cena can lift a man the size of the Undertaker. Attitude Adjustment! Cena hit the attitude adjustment! But what's this, Cena not through, wait a minute you have to be kidding me, John Cena has locked in the STFU and has Undertaker in the middle of the ring. Is Cena going to cause the Phenom to tap?_

_King: No way JR."_

_Jim Ross: I don't believe my eyes King. The Phenom is tapping out. Undertaker is tapping out. His record at Wrestlemania has been broken by John Cena!_

_King: That may be true King, but listen to this crowd, their booing Cena instead of cheering him, and look at Cena face, the expression tell you all you need to know that Cena is hurt by this._

_Jim Ross: You're right King, and John Cena is not even staying in the ring. He is walking out of this ring like he has suffered a defeat. Even after he forced undertaker to tap out and win the match._

_End of Flashback._

Cena opened his eyes again, those boo's were still haunting him. He heard his entrance music play, he took a deep breath before walking out into the ring. Cena closed his eyes as he heard the boos and insults being thrown his way. The chants were hurting Cena, but he knew he was here to do a job. Cena climbed into the ring and shook Undertakers hand, he felt the legend place a hand on his shoulder. He heard the Undertaker speak into the microphone.

"I have had my eye on the superstar since the beginning of his career. There was a reason why I never took him on at Wrestlemania leading up to my last match, and that was because I knew I would lose. However I am not sorry that I lost. I now get to pass the torch on to this fine young man. My time here in the wwe has been the best time of my entire life. I love each and everyone you, but now it is time for for the deadman to finally rest in peace, and I can do so with knowing that this great company is in good hands."

Undertaker embraced Cena. "It's all up to now kid. Believe in yourself and you will soon have them eating out of the palm of your hand once more. I meant every word that I said to Vince. You have proven that you can take this company forward. Just know that everyone has a bad year or so, but soon things will return back to the way they were."

Cena closed his eyes and braced himself for the next part of the Promo. This was going to get ugly really fast.

**A/N: There is a introduction into my new story. Hope you like it. If so then please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own wwe. Or anything else to do with the franchise. All wwe superstars mentioned in this story are owned by the wwe. However the oc are my creation.**

**Raw Night After Wrestlemania 30**

John was still in the ring with the Undertaker, when the lights went down and Kane's video began to roll over the titantron. Next thing he knew the Pyro's were going off and the big red machine was stood on the stage looking down at him. Vince had thought that it would a good idea for John to feud with Kane until Backlash, after that Vince has said that he had near enough a whole year of story lines for him. There was only one problem with this thought, he was going heel. Vince had seen that his fan base had dropped and to maximus sales it had decided to let John have back his old gimmick and go heel. John was brought from his thoughts by the Big red machine grabbing the top rope before pulling himself up onto the apron and stepping into the ring over the top rope. John backed up so that Kane could get his little firework display out of the way. Once the flares had died down John came face to face with Kane. John wasn't surprised to see Kane as this was all scripted but what did surprise him was that Kane had his original mask and his original attire from his debut in 1997. When he had entered with Paul Bearer for the first time, and attacked Undertaker. John watched Kane take the microphone then speak into it.

"John Cena. How dare you disrespect my older brother but ending his streak and ending his career. That should have been me last night, not you. I was the only one who had the right to end my brothers career here in the wwe. Now You will find out what it is like to mess with a very upset Big red machine."

John Cena attempted a few punches at the face of Kane, however all they seemed to do was just annoy him. John then felt Kane grab him around the throat and lifted several feet in the air. John hated be choke slammed and landed on the canvas pretending to be knocked out while the big red machine took the microphone once more then talked into it while towering over John's head. "At Backlash Cena. You and I will face each other in a Buried alive match, and I will do what my brother could not. Make you rest in peace."

John carried on laying there until the Kane had left the ring, he then waited for the ring to swarm with EMT and other backstage stuff who was making sure he was okay. He was then lifted onto a stretcher and a neck brace clipped around his neck. While he was being carried out the ring he closed his eyes as he heard the crowd chanting

"Kane, Kane, Kane"

Once through the curtain John was placed on the ground where he got off the stretcher and waked towards his dressing room. Tonight he wasn't due to compete and was only here to do a promo however he was surprised to see Vince standing outside his dressing room.

"Ah John, Great performance as ever. I wonder if I could see you in my office for a little while. As you were taken out on a stretcher then it wouldn't be advised for you to be out in the open while one of our back stage cameraman is wandering around."

**Vince Office**

John nodded then followed Vince into his office. However what surprised him was that the room already had someone else in it. At first John thought he had gone back into time again has he was faced with a very young Stephanie McMahon. He looked to his boss for an explanation.

"Take a seat John. I would like to introduce you to my youngest daughter Jennifer McMahon. Many of you superstar believe that I have only two children. Stephanie and Shane. However I actually have three. Jennifer did not want to be part of the family business, so we kept her out of the spotlight. It's only in the last year or so that she has finally shown interest in the family business. You remember when I told you that you would be featuring in one of the big story lines of this year. Well you will be working alongside my daughter Jennifer who will be your love interest in this whole story. The writers had decided to dig up an old gem that was big in the attitude era. I trust you remember the big alliance of myself and Triple H, well we are planning to do the same with you. Instead of Triple H playing the role of the bad guy. It will be you. You will be of course feuding with the Rock again, as he attempts to take down your little alliance. And to kick things off you will interfere in his match with Randy Orton for the wwe title at Backlash."

John smiled at this bit of information, the reason his whole fan base was at an all time low was because the Rock had made his huge debut and had started laying into John fans and had slowly turned them against him. So for him to screw the Rock at Backlash and cost him the wwe title was rather fitting in his opinion. His eyes then locked onto to Jennifer, he saw her smile then give him a sly wink. John noticed Vince looked between him and Jennifer.

"Well I can see on screen chemistry won't be a problem between you too. Now has for your match with Kane. You will defeat him at Backlash because Kane wishes to take a few months off as his wife is expecting soon. Now running up to Backlash you will be involved in number of one on one and tag matches with your opponent. As of now Jennifer here is going to serve as your Manager. Do you have any questions?"

John did have one problem with this whole deal. He knew if he did turn heel then it could affect his character outside of work. I mean what child would want to make a wish to see their idol go bad. although he may gain a few thousand fans in the arena he was certain that he wouldn't be making many wishes this year. "Vince. I am not sure about this whole turning heel deal. I may attract fans into the arena but this could have a huge impact on my work outside of the wwe."

Vince looked over at his most prized asset. "John, I know you are very involved with the make a wish foundation, however I am certain that your new in ring character will not clash with the work you do outside the wwe. Now here is your script for next week on Raw, As for the rest of the week you are free to do as you wish. You don't have any house shows to deal with so just enjoy your week and be ready for next Monday. " Vince then looked onto the screen to see the camera had switched from backstage to in the arena. "Okay John you are all clear. Have a good week and I will see you next week on Raw."

John left the room just leaving Vince and his daughter talking. Vince sighed then turned to Jennifer. "Well there you go Pumpkin. I said I would let you work with John Cena so he is all yours. I just hope you know what you are doing."

Jennifer smiled. "Don't worry daddy. I know exactly what I am doing. Thanks again for making this happen, it means a lot to me." Jennifer then hugged her father who returned the hug.

"Any time Princess. Any time."

**John's Locker Room**

John started to pack his bag, when there was a knock on the door. He got up and opened it to see his best friend Randy Orton on the other side of the door, with his trademark grin. "So Vince's Poster boy, what did the old dude want?"

John hit Orton on his shoulder forcing the apex predator to pretend that he had really hurt him. He then smirked before turning back to putting all his stuff into his bag. "Just that he has some big plans for me this year, and that I am going heel."

Randy eyes widened. "Vince is turning you heel. Wow that is big news. I mean you have been the face of wwe for the last seven odd years. I can understand why though. He trying to get all he can out of the crowd hating you. I still can't get over that Undertaker wanted you to end his career. Anyway what say we grab a bite to eat before we go back to the hotel. What you say?

John zipped his bag up then slung it over his shoulder. "I'm cool with that. Will it just be us or have you invited a couple of the other guys along."

Randy Orton smirked. "No just you and me, but It's time you get yourself out there man. Your thirty five for god sake and getting no younger. You know No AJ as her eye on you."

John looked up. "No way, in hell man. Besides she looks like and act like she should be back in high school. I don't roll like that, you know me."

Randy laughed. "Right silly me. I forgot the great John Cena doesn't mix work with pleasure. Man you can be a real drag sometimes. There must be someone that you have had your eyes on?"

John thought about the question. His last relationship had not ended to well and that was with his high school sweet heart. The two had been married for several years, but John soon found out that it wasn't him she was interested in but his bank balance. So John had filed for a divorce and now had been single for the last two years. Of course he had plenty of offers on the table, but half of them were from wwe Diva's and like Randy had said, he didn't mix work with pleasure. However someone had grabbed his attention though. A certain woman he had just had the pleasure of meeting in his boss' office. Her long flowing black hair, those azure blue eyes. That petite figure. John was snapped from his thoughts by Randy poking him in the shoulder.

"Hi John you okay man. You just spaced out."

John looked up then shook the cobwebs from his head. "Yeah I'm cool dude. Now lets go grab a steak I'm starving." Both superstars left the arena and jumped into John's car. They both had tour buses but they were company owned and could only be used for wwe business. The two friends spent a while looking around for a good restaurant. Once they had parked up, they walked into one of the restaurant

**New Orleans Steak House**

They were greeted by one of the waitress who eyes widened when she saw who was in front of her. "Welcome New Orleans Steak house. Is it just the two of you?"

Randy and Joh noticed the looks they were getting from everyone in the restaurant, several girls were snapping picture of them with their cell phones. John smiled down at the waitress. "A booth would be good thank you."

The waitress nodded then lead the two superstars too a vacant table within their VIP box. At least here they would be able to enjoy their meal in peace and not worry about fans wanting autographs and photo and stuff. Once they had placed there orders conversation soon turned back to business.

"Well. Are you going to tell me how Vince is planning to turn you heel? I mean it must be something really big to trigger your turn."

John looked up. "Vince want's me to screw the Rock at Backlash. According to the story after I beat Kane in a buried alive match then I will interfere with your match and cost the Rock the wwe Championship making you champion once more."

Randy rubbed his hands. "It's about time, I got the gold back. Your fan base is not the only one that has taken a hit. I suppose it would make sense being that I'm face at the moment, what else is going to happen?"

John waited until the waitress was out of the way and the carried on speaking to Randy. "Well according to the boss. The writers have decided to bring back an old storyline that was big in the attitude era days. Vince is planning to make me into a Triple H of the modern day age. However instead of Stephanie playing the role of love interest, then Vince youngest daughter will play the role."

Randy almost spit out his drink all over the table. "Vince has another daughter. Damn he kept that quiet. So have you met her yet? What she like? Come on man the details give the details."

John smirked at his friends reaction. There was two things that Randy was passionate about his job and girls. Randy was what the modern day society called a man whore. He was always sleeping with the Diva's and other fans they met on their travels. John however wasn't like that, sure he had plenty of offers but that wasn't his style. He noticed Randy was waiting impatiently for the details.

Well Imagine Stephanie ten years ago. That is what Jennifer looks like. According to Vince she has only recently got involved with family business. Vince has made her my manager for this year. So I will be doing a lot of work with her on screen and off screen so hands off."

Randy put his hands up in surrender. "Hey if this girls has grabbed my best friends interest then there is no way I am going to get involved. I just didn't see you as another Triple H that's all. Anyway I have my own hands fall at the moment. Layla started again."

John put his fork down. "Dude seriously, when is that girl going to take no for an answer. I guess the other Diva's never told her about your little bed hopping background."

Randy placed his hands on his heart and looked sad. "Man that hurt. Dude. But no I don't thing she knows that I bed them then dump them. Besides I have my eye on the new Diva that won the 2014 wwe Diva search."

John shook his head. "Same old Randy. Anyway what's your schedule for this week? Vince says I am clear from wwe duties but I have no clue what my agent might want me to do. It seems the Rock his taking up my place in the make a wish foundation gig this year. So far I have heard zero wishes. Then again it's not the only thing he has taken away from me, and it won't be the last either."

Randy sat opposite his friend. He knew how John felt about the Rock coming back. Their on screen tension was just as bad as their off screen tension. Several times he had to break the two of them up from getting into a brawl. Randy himself didn't understand why Rock had come back. After all the guy had basically stuck two middle fingers up at Vince and said that he was going to Hollywood. Then the Jack ass decided to crawl back to Vince because his Hollywood career never took off. It was Rock that had hit John fan base hard and now he was doing everything that John use to for the company.

"Hey bro. We both know the Rock has nothing on you. There no one on the wwe roster who has shot to the top of the food chain quicker then you. beside I am sure you are going to have fun screwing the rock out of the wwe championship. Any ideas how you are going to do it?"

John looked up and grinned. "Oh yeah. Planning to hit him with a fist fall of chain. Vince wants my turn to happen after screwing the rock so doing it has my old character could have a big impact on the crowd. Anyway we better get going, and put your wallet away man. You know my bank balance is twice the size of yours. This is on me.

Orton smirked. "Right I forgot you had like four houses spread out across the states not to mention all the cars and other junk you have bought. What's you balance at the moment, Liz must have taken a few figures from you when you settled that divorce. "

John face dropped. He hated it when Randy bought up his ex. He was right though, all she had seen him for were his dollars. John placed his card onto the plate. "lets just say it's seven figures and lets leave it at that."

Randy knew that was John way of saying drop this conversation now. He had been best man at their wedding and he thought that his best friend had finally found that someone special. Of course she had only seen John for his success which had hurt John real bad. Randy Placed a reassured hand on John shoulder. "Hey man screw her. You deserve a lot better. Now let's get back to the hotel before the rumour mill starts. You know what Punk like with his big mouth."

John grinned. Punk was indeed a big mouth, he had started to spread a rumour that he and Randy were gay with the amount of time they spent together, however that soon died down when Randy took three fan girls to his bed.

**Back at the hotel**

John and Randy walked through the door and grabbed their room key. They made their way up to their floor and walked out into the corridor only to bump into the Rock. "Well, Well if it isn't Fruity pebbles and his best friend the apex kitten. You know John I would be careful if I was you. We don't want the rumour mill starting again do we. Oh by the way I heard Vince gave you the week off. That's cool with me, seeing that I have to cover most of your gigs this week. Let me see. I have to grant several wishes this week. Not to mention do a few press conferences, oh well guess it's worth it after all I'm getting paid to do all this shit."

John was being held back by Randy. Rock may do everything for the money, but for John it was different, he didn't care about the money, what made him smiles was seeing the children faces when he showed up to grant their wish. Several times he had done gig for free. It wasn't all about money to him, but about making that kid life special. After several minutes John calmed down but still glared at the Rock.

"I can't wait till Backlash, when I screw your arse out of the wwe championship. You're going to finally learn that you don't mess with me. By time I finish with you at Backlash you won't even be able to open your big mouth because it will have fist inside it with a fist fall of Chain."

John then walked towards his room with Randy followed close behind. Once inside Randy slammed his fist against the wall. "That guy is really beginning to get on my nerves. I think I will make his RKO ten time worse next week on Raw. He thinks now that he back then he can run around and do what the hell he wants. How you holding up John. I know what that Prick said must have really hurt."

John sighed he was to busy looking at his twitter account, and seeing what fans had written on there he noticed he had private message and opened it. It was from Jennifer. Asking if he wanted to meet up sometime in the week and get to know each other better, after all they were going to be spending a lot of time on screen together so it would be wise for them to hook up and get to know each other a little better

Randy noticed his friends face and leaned over his shoulder to see what had caused John to go all silent. His eye widened at seeing a picture of Jennifer and her message. "Damn the girl move quick."

**A/N: There is second Chapter. Hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own wwe. All Superstars mentioned are owned by the wwe Franchise. I make no money writing this story.**

**A/N: Bold and Italic for Commentary, Jennifer McMahon is my Character along with a few superstars that will soon be making an appearance.**

**John's Hotel Room**

"_You can't see me. My time is now."_

John groaned as he grabbed his cellphone from his beside table. He rubbed his eyes before checking the caller id. On the small screen was Viper. John bought the phone to his ear. "What's up bud?"

"Dude, I like been calling you for the last ten minutes. Where are you? It's like 11am, you should have been at the gym for morning workout like an hour ago."

John groaned, before looking at the clock. With everything that had happened last night, he had forgotten to set his alarm. He quickly hung up and started to get ready for the day. Finally dressed he left his room and made his way down to the hotel gym where he saw Paul (Triple H) and Vince waiting for him. John could see that hey were not to happy about his lateness.

Vince stood tall and looked at his highest paid superstar. "Nice for you to finally join us John. although your over two hours late. In fact why are you late in the first place?

John lowered his head. "Sorry Mr McMahon I forgot to set the hotel alarm clock. It won't happen again."

Vince nodded. He knew John was one of his more hardworking superstars. The kids entire life was wwe, and he had shown this during his eleven years in the ring. Vince had never known a wrestler to recover from injuries so fast, especially some of the ones John had suffered. Vince remembered when John had neck surgery and the same day he came into work to see everyone. Nothing was too big or too small for John. He did everything without arguing. Vince also knew that John was normally one of the first to be in the gym in morning, so he was prepared to cut the kid some slack.

"Okay John. I understand. Well now you're here, I suggest you start working out. Oh that reminds me Jennifer rang earlier. She wanted to meet up with you, regarding something. I have no clue what, but she said she come b the hote around 3ish."

John nodded in understanding, he then walked off leaving Vince to talk to Paul. "I'm getting worried about last two year he seemed to have completely lost his focus."

Triple H just grinned. "Well are you surprised? The kids been the face of the wwe for seven years, than out of the blue you go sign Dwayne back on the contract. I told you feuding those two would cause trouble. Cena's fan base is at an all time low, while the Rock just carries on growing. I don't blame the kid for what he has to put up with every Monday night. He gets a worse reception then the heels do."

Vince sighed. "You might be right, maybe signing the Rock was a bad idea, but we can't do anything now the guy signed until 2016. What do you suggest we do with John?"

paul lowered his head. "If it was up to me Vince. I would give him a few months off. I mean the kids been through a divorce. That can take a lot out of someone. Also maybe the fans will give him a small break. You know you have to take some of blame as well. You have allowed John to have the same Gimmick for the last seven odd years. Fans get tired of seeing the same thing. Hopefully this new storyline you have him involved with will allow the fans to see the side of John many loved and that was Dr Thuganomics."

Vince again shook his head. "You know why we had to change, his Gimmick, his character wasn't suited for PG TV. Beside even if the older fans don't like him the Kids love him. The older fans need to realise that the attitude era is over and it is not coming back. Do you know in the last seven odd years we have sold more kid merchandise then anything else. All thanks to John, and giving John a break is out of the question, he got a huge storyline coming up, plus I dread to think what Jennifer would do if I went back on my promise."

Paul shook his head. "Exactly what is Jennifer's plan. I know the poor girl has a crush on John, but I don't think allowing her to get so close to him, this soon after his divorce is a good idea. Then again even if you did put your foot down, my sister-in-law not one to take no for an answer."

Vince nodded. "Your right about that. Jennifer worse than Stephanie if she doesn't get her own way. Besides what I saw between the two of them in my office is enough to make me believe this will work.

Paul shook his head. "Hope you're right Vince."

**Hotel restaurant Area**

John had just finished his workout and was now sitting down in the hotel restaurant for a bite to eat. He noticed someone took a seat at his table and looked up to see Jennifer sitting there smiling at him. John pushed his food away. "Hey hows things?"

Jennifer blushed. She couldn't believe her dad had given her this opportunity to work with her biggest idol. She had been a fan of John's since she was 18. She remembered sitting at home doing one of her assignments for college when she had turned to see someone slide into the ring with Kurt Angle. Her dad had told her that he had just signed some new talent to company and he believed this guy was going to be big. Jennifer had seen many debuts but John's was the one that impressed her the most, and since that day she had followed his career. Now 28. she decided it was time to follow in the rest of her sibling footstep and get involved with the company. Of course she had one stipulation and that was she wanted to work on screen, she didn't like the sound of a desk job at wwe Hq, so she had asked if she could be John's manager. However she had another agenda and that was to snag the Cenation leader for own. She had been upset when she had found out that John had married, her room was filled with poster of John and pictures of her with Mrs Cena beside some of them. However when she had heard about his divorce she had been over the moon, and decided that she should make her move before anyone else decided too.

"Good thanks. Sorry if dad and I caught you off guard last night. I'm really looking forward to working with you John. So I thought it would be a good idea to get to know each off-screen a little."

John smiled. "I can see how that could be a good idea. So what do you want to know?

Jennifer called one of the waiters over so that she could place her, order. Once the waiter had left Jennifer turned back to John. "Well lets start easy. Do have any brothers or sister?"

John took a sip of his orange juice. "I have five brothers and I'm the second oldest. How about you I know there is Shane and Stephanie, is there any other sibling hiding from the spotlight?"

Jennifer shook her head. "No only us three. To be honest I didn't really like the family business when I was younger. Having your father go away for months at time, was really hard. Especially when he left us with mum. Don't get me wrong I love mum to bits but it would have been nice to see dad more often. Guess that's the price of being part of this industry."

John took another bite of his food Jenifer had hit the nail right on the head. The reason he had asked for a divorce in the first place, was his ex-wife was asking him to give up his life as a wwe superstar, that was just something John couldn't give up. He had tried to explain to her that this business was his life, but she had not wanted to hear any of it. John had decided that he would try mend their marriage and decided to take a few days off, to see her. He regretted that decision now, soon as he got home, he found her in bed with another man. That was the last straw for John and filed for a divorce. He noticed Jennifer was looking at him concerned. John decided to hide his feeling and emotions for now. "So what made you want to get into the family business? The feeling I was getting from your father was you hated the wwe. Now that you have explained why I can't understand."

Jennifer fiddled with her glass. "You actually."

John had just taken a bite of his burger when Jennifer had mentioned his name. He was almost choking. He quickly grabbed a napkin. "Really? What did I do?" John was curious about this turn of events.

Jennifer spaced out a little, before turning back to John. "Well ever since you came into the wwe. I have been a huge fan of yours. At first I thought you were going to be like any other rookie. You know wrestling pants, elbow pads typical wrestling attire, and of course that's what you had on in your debut match. However I was surprised just how well you stood toe to toe with Kurt Angle. It was after you had nearly won the match that I knew you were going to go far in this business. So I thought I would try follow you for a few weeks to see if you were like all the other new superstars. Then when you came out in you Dr thuganomics attire I knew you were going to be different. I've been a big fan of your ever since. My dad wanted me to join the business and I said I would on one condition, and that was if I got to work with you."

John eyes widened. He was rather taken back with that answer. He could see that they were both looking a little uncomfortable and decided to change the subject. "Oh, well I guess you got your wish. So has Vince given you the script for the up coming Raw?"

Jennifer picked up her bag then pulled out an A4 size brown envelope. "Here you go. Dad wants me to make my debut. Basically dad is going to introduce me to the wwe universe. Then Kane is going to interfere. He will chokeslam my dad and then just has he about to chokeslam me you come out and save me. You then have a many brawl with Kane, before giving him the attitude adjustment and then kneeling down in his face with the mic, before accepting his buried alive challenge at Backlash. This will then open the door for me to manage you all the way to Backlash."

John nodded then placed the envelope in his bag. "Okay that sounds cool." John wasn't sure what it was but he was feeling more relaxed around Jennifer then any other one of his female work colleagues, maybe this was a good idea after all.

**Raw Stamford Connecticut**

"_**Good evening Ladies and gentleman and welcome to Monday night Raw. I'm good old Jim Ross and i'm joined by wwe hall of famer Jerry the King Lawyler."**_

"_**Thanks JR. It's good to be back in Stamford Connecticut,"**_

_(No Chance that's what you got. No chance.)_

"_**Looks like the chairman of the wwe is here King, and he walking down to the ring with purpose."**_

"_**What you expect JR. It was Obvious that Mr McMahon was going to show up here tonight. Maybe he's here to address Kane's brutal attack on John Cena last week. Lets listen and find out."**_

Vince stood in the middle of the ring and listened to the various chants, around the arena. He then asked for a microphone and the crowd become quiet allowing him to speak. "You Know Stamford Connecticut holds a very special place in my heart. Not only is the H.Q of the wwe, but more importantly my three children were born right her in Stamford."

"_**King did you hear that. Mr McMahon said three children. I thought he only had two. Shane and Stephanie."**_

"_**Me too JR maybe he made a mistake."**_

Back in the ring Vince smirked. "No I didn't make a mistake. All three of my children were born here in Stamford. The two you know of, are Shane and Stephanie. However recently my youngest daughter has taken an interest in the family business. So without further ado. I would like to welcome to the wwe my youngest daughter Jennifer McMahon."

Vince looked towards the Titantron and watched his youngest child entrance video. He then smiled as she started to walk down to the ring waving and slapping some fans hands. She then climbed up the steel steps and stepped through the first and second rope. Jennifer then went and stood by her Dad. She smiled as her dad handed her the mic.

"Whats happening wwe universe." She waited while she heard all the cheers, after a while she decided to introduce herself. "I just want to say that I am happy to finally be part of this great business"

Before Jennifer could carry on the lights went down and a red glow filled the arena. Vince pulled Jennifer behind him, as the pyro went off and Kane's Music and Video appeared on the Titantron. Vince eyes widened when he saw Kane walking down towards the ring.

"_**Kane has just interrupted Jennifer McMahon debut here on Raw, and now the Big red Machine is in the ring with both McMahon's. Oh my god fire in Brimstone."**_

"_**Look at Jennifer face JR. She scared stiff of the monster known as Kane."**_

"_**You're right King, Jennifer is hiding behind her father, while he his standing toe to toe with the Big Red machine Kane.**_"

Vince gulped at being so close to Kane, he was about to talk when Kane interrupted him. "This is all your fault Vince! You were the one who terminated my Big Brother contract. My brother gone, my father is dead. I have nothing left, and it's all thanks to you and you're little Poster boy Cena!"

Vince adjusted his tie and then spoke into the microphone. "First of all, Who do you think you're talking too? I'm your boss damn it! You know Undertaker wanted to leave wwe. I can understand you being upset Kane, but that is no excuse to interrupt my little girls debut here and Raw.. You know I think you need to learn who you are dealing with. So tonight you will go one on one with John Cena!"

"_**Did you hear that King. Kane and John Cena go one on one tonight. Oh my god it doesn't look like Kane is too happy with that. He's got Mr McMahon by the throat"**_

"_**We all know what comes next JR. I can't look. Poor Jennifer is speechless and she trying to break the hold that Kane has on Vince."**_

"_**My god. Kane has just backhanded Jennifer and now he has Vince up in the air. Don't do it Kane. Vince is a grandfather for godsakes. My god a chokeslam to Mr McMahon, and now whats this. Oh come on Kane enough is enough. He nows has Jennifer. Don't do this Kane."**_

"_**Look JR, Look who's coming down to the ring. It John Cena! Just in time too. Cena protecting Jennifer from Kane."**_

"_**All I can say is thank goodness for John Cena. It looks John is going to send a message to Kane Oh no Kane got John Cena. Wait a minute Kick to the mid section of Kane, and now Cena has Kane on his shoulders. Attitude adjustment to the big red machine. My god the strength of Cena!"**_

John stood over Kane, before kneeling next to the seven ft monster. He then spoke in the microphone. "You want me at Backlash Kane. Then fine. I will do to you exactly what I did to the Undertaker a week ago."

John then was about to leave the ring, when Jennifer hugged him. John knew he was on-screen, but he couldn't help shake the feeling that the hug felt so right. He looked to the ramp to see EMT and wwe official running down to the ring to see to Vince. John carried on holding Jennifer has she pretended to cry into John's chest.

"_**Well it looks like Jennifer has already found a hero here in the wwe. Ever since John has been in the ring, she hasn't let go of him."**_

"_**You're right JR. and you can see by Johns face that he doesn't mind this at all. In fact he seems to be enjoying himself. **_

John helped Jennifer out of the ring, while watching Vince being carried away on a stretcher. He still had his arm around her and she still had her head on his chest, as they followed the officials and EMT up the ramp and into the backstage area. Once backstage John let go of Jennifer. John then saw Vince get off the stretcher. "No matter how many time I take that move. It always end up hurting. Now for the story I will have to leave the arena, Jennifer, you are going to be the GM for tonight. Have fun you two."

John and Jennifer watched as Vince left the building. Once he was out of sight, the backstage camera began to follow the couple around. They were just walking down the corridor when they were confronted by the wwe Champion the Rock. Even thought this was scripted, Jennifer could see the hate John had for this washed up has been. Jennifer herself blamed Dwayne for ruining Cena fan base, something that she would try to rectify soon.

The Rock looked at both John and Jennifer before smirking. "So the great John Cena, has finally reached an all time low. You know what John, I thought you would be the last person to john Vince's special club. I guess sleeping with the boss daughter got Triple H where he is, and now you want the same."

Jennifer narrowed her eyes. "You better be careful what comes out of your mouth next Rock. My father may not be here, but I am. That make me acting GM, so unless you want some sense beaten into you, then I suggest you back off. There is nothing between me and Mr Cena. He just came to the ring and protected me from that maniac Kane." Jennifer then grinned to the camera has an idea began to form in her head. "In fact I have decided to change things up a little. You see it was going to be John Cena vs Kane, but seeing how you had to go open your big mouth then you will take John's Place. So tonight it will be the The Rock vs Kane, and to make things a little more interesting, you will have a special guest referee, and that person will be John Cena!"

The Rock removed his shades before narrowing his eyes at Jennifer, he then walked away leaving Jennifer and John, just talking.

"_**Did you hear that King. Instead of John Cena facing Kane, it will be the Rock, and John Cena will be special guest referee. What a match."**_

"_**I did JR and I can't wait to see the Rock take on Kane later tonight. Jennifer a natural, she just given the crowd just what they wanted.**_

"_**Agreed King, but you must ask yourself, how is John Cena going to react to being in the ring with the man who again beat him at Wrestlemania also the man That he faces in a buried alive match at Backlash."**_

"_**Guess were going to find out tonight, JR. **_

_**Main Event**_

Lillian stood in the middle of the ring with the microphone. She smiled, Just then John Cena music hits and he comes out dressed in shorts with a wwe referee shirt on. "Its time for the main event. This match is schedule for one fall, making his way to the ring, from Westbury Massachusett weighing in at 251 lbs he is tonight's special guest referee John Cena!"

John climbed into the ring, again to a mixed reception. He then waited while the lights went down and the arena glowed red once more. John then looked towards the Titantron to see Kane making his way down the ring.

Lillian gulped, even thought it was her job, she hated Kane's Entrance, it always sent chills up her spine. "Making his way to the ring form parts unknown, weighing in at 323 lbs Kane!" Lillian stepped back while Kane climbed over the top rope, she then stood against the turnbuckle with John has Kane did his little Pyro trick in the ring. Once the lights had come back on Kane was in the face of John Cena. However before they could go at it, the Rock music hits.

Lillian again began to talk. "Making his way to the ring, from Miami Florida, weighing in at 265 lbs he is the wwe Champion The Rock!"

John narrowed his eyes as the person who had taken everything away from him outside and inside the ring walked towards him. John was looking forward to this match has he was planning to screw both of them, with a double count out. John also knew his good friend Randy Orton was going to make appearance so that he could put himself in the title picture for Backlash. John waited while the Rock did his little thing on the turnbuckle. Once he had escorted Lillian out he called for the bell and the match was underway.

"_**And here we go folks. The Rock wasting no time with the right hands, and Kane respond right back with own. Both mean are beating the living hell at of each other and this crowd can't get enough if it King."**_

"**N**_**either can I JR, I have looked forward to this match all night. Oh man what a DDT by the Rock."**_

"_**Your right King, that indeed was a very nice DDT by the people's champion, and now the Rock is in total control of this match. Rock got Kane in the corner and he giving him a few right hands. Cena trying to break the two men up and already started the count. Oh boy the Rock just got in the face of John Cena. John points to his shirt saying he is in charge and what he say go."**_

"_**Maybe the Rock should concentrate on the match JR."**_

"_**Think your right King, The Rock turns right into the big boot of the seven ft monster, and now it's the Rocks turn to be laid out in the middle of the ring. Kane goes for the cover."**_

"_**JR is it me, or was that a really slow count."**_

"_**No King that was indeed a slow count and now Kane is in the face of John Cena. Again John indicate that it was a two count. Kane's just turned right into Rock, Kick to the mid-section, another DDT!"**_

"_**Man JR, I don't want this match to end."**_

"_**I'm with you King. But this match has got to end. The Rock has just pulled Kane to his feet, and now the Irish whip of the ropes and the Rock hits the Samoa Drop! The Rock all fired up King. Kane slowly getting to his feet, It looks like the Rock wants to end this here and now, he's setting up for the Rock bottom. Wait a minute, That's Randy Orton what's he doing in the ring. No RKO to the Rock, and the People champions his laid out on the mat. What's more John Cena is just standing there. Ring the god damn bell, that's surely a Disqualification."**_

"_**I don't think John is listening JR," **_

_**"Kick to Kane Mid-section by John Cena. Who once again has Kane on his shoulders. And now Cena, is walking into the middle of the ring carrying the seven ft monsters. Just where does Cena get is strength from King, He's just not human. Attitude adjustment on Kane, and Kane has just landed right on top of the Rock. Both competitors are knocked out and John Cena is beginning the count. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. And John calls for the bell.**_

Lillian stands from her chair. "Due to a table count out, both Kane and the Rock are disqualified."

"_**Well I hope your happy with yourself John. Now what. I come on enough is enough. John gone and locked the STFU on The Rock, and the Rock his tapping out. Break the hold John, you've made your point!"**_

"_**Don't thing John through JR, now look where is going. STFU to Kane, and the Big red machine is also tapping out. Clearly John is sending a message to both superstars. Not to mess with him."**_

John breaks the hold on Kane, then climbs out of the ring, and walks up the ramp, insults and booing in his ears. If the wwe Universe hated him that much, then he would give them something to hate him for. "

**A/N: This will be the last chapter, has it is clear no one is interested in this story. I will leave it up for another week and if no change then i will delete it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own wwe or any of the superstars listed in this story. **

**A/N: Okay here is chapter four. Seeing things have picked up a little then i will keep this story up. Enjoy.**

**Raw Slammy Awards 2012**

_Ric Flair, ak the Nature boy stood on the Titantron. He was here to present the superstar of the year award. He stood behind the podium and smiled to the crowd, who all started chanting his name. Ric wiped a stray tear from his eye. It was good to be back and part of the wwe universe, even if it was for only one night. Ric raised his hands and gestured for the crowd to calm down._

"_Boy it's good to back in the wwe. Whooo, So we all know why I am here tonight, and that is to announce the superstar of the year award for 2012. The nominations are. CM Punk, Shamus, Big Show and John Cena!."_

_Soon as John Cena had left Ric's lips the crowd began to boo. Ric was generally surprised by the crowd booing John Cena. After all the kid had held this company on his shoulders for seven odd years. Ric tried to cover the shock on his face. "Now before I announce this years winner. Lets see just why they have been nominated for superstar of the year."_

_Ric then turned to the Titantron, where various video's of each superstar played. Once the video was finished Ric turned back to the crowd. "Now without further ado. I introduce your chosen superstar of the year 2012..." Ric looked at the name in the envelope. This wasn't going to be good. "John Cena!"_

_Ric waited a few minutes until John Cena's entrance video began playing. He turned to see John Cena coming out of the back. However Ric couldn't help but notice how subdued he was. The boos from the crowd were deafening. Ric handed the award over to John then stepped back allowing John to say a few words. That was if John's voice could be heard above all the boos coming from the crowd._

_John gulped. He knew exactly why the wwe universe were booing him. He had done nothing this year to earn the award. John didn't know what to say. So instead he just handed the award too Ric and walked off stage._

_end of dream_

John suddenly sat up sweat pouring from his forehead. He turned to see the small alarm clock and noticed it was only 3am in the morning. John fell back on the pillow, That night had been one of the worse nights of his career. John tried to get back to sleep however it was no good. Everytime he tried to get back to sleep another failure from 2012 and played in his mind. In the end John climbed out of bed and walked over to the small kettle and made himself a cup of coffee. He only had another four hours before he had to be down in the gym for his morning workout. John decided to power up his lap top and looked on the internet at a few wrestling websites. One headline caught his attention.

_Is John Cena Going Heel?_

_That is the question every wwe fans is asking, after the surprise attack on the Rock this last Monday on Raw. John Cena was drafted in by Jennifer McMahon to be a special guest referee in the main event between the Rock and Kane, after the Rock had made allegations about John Cena's relationship with the newest member of the McMahon family. With John Cena's past history with the Rock and his upcoming buried alive match with Kane at Backlash. This match was going to be filled with all sorts of controversy. It Looked like Kane had the Rock pinned at one point, only for John Cena to make a very slow two count. It was then the Rocks turn to get a near pinfall of his own, but instead John Cena pretended not to see it and just carried on looking into the crowd. Both Kane and Rock were upset with the way John was refereeing the match and failed to see the Viper Randy orton sneak into the ring before giving the Rock the RKO, sending the people champion a message that he was coming for the wwe Championship. Again John Cena did nothing and instead attacked Kane and delivered an Attitude adjustment to Kane, who landed right on top of the Rock. The leader of the Cenation then started to count both men out. Finally once he had reached the ten count he called for the bell, resulting in both superstars being disqualified. John Cena then did something that has every wwe fan talking. He locked the STFU on the Rock. Only when a few referees ran down to the ring did John release the hold. Cena then surprised the crowd once more, by locking in the STFU on Kane, again not breaking the hold until he was forced to by the referees. John Cena then left to a mixture of boos and cheers, leaving both the Rock and Kane laid out in the middle of the ring. Is this the turn that the wwe universe has waited for? Only time will tell._

John closed the laptop, he was now wondering if the heel turn was a good idea after all. True he would most likely gain a few thousand fans, who only watched wwe for the heels. But John was worried that the fans that he already had would turn on him, like the rest of the wwe universe, if he did continue on this road to turn heel. John looked to the clock it was still to early to go down and enter the gym. John decided to dig out his PSP to pass the time. Three hours later John looked to the clock and could see he only had an hour or so left. He put his PSP away and then jumped into the shower for morning wash. He had just finished getting dried when his alarm went off. He quickly pulled on his work out stuff and left his room.

**Later that Afternoon**

John walked back into his hotel room. He was feeling a lot better after his work out. He noticed that his phone was buzzing. John picked it up. And noticed the caller id wasn't anyone he recognised. Cautiously he answered it. "Hello" John sighed in relief has he heard a familiar voice on the other side of the line.

"John it's Jennifer McMahon. Just ringing to tell you that your action last night as caused a real stir with the wwe universe. Also I was ringing just to let you know that Dad has given you the week off again, so feel free to go home or to see your family. Just remember you need to be in Miami by Sunday at the latest. Also this is my private number so feel free to store it in your phone. Looking forward to seeing you next week. Okay bye John."

John ended the call before registering the number into his phone. He then fell back on his bed. John wondered what he was going to do. He could go back to Boston and visit his family, or he could go back home to Tampa for a few days and relax. In the end John decided on the second option and decided to pack all his things up. He had just finished packing when there was a knock at his door. John zipped up his bag and case then opened the door to see his best friend Randy Orton standing outside.

"Hey Bro. All set for the house show tomorrow?" John showed Randy into his room and then gestured for him to have a seat.

"Vince has pulled me from the house show for the week, so I am planning to fly back to Tampa for a few days. After all next Monday were in Miami Florida and I can't wait to hear what the Rock has to say about me in his home town."

Randy crossed his arms. "Alright for some. I have two house shows to do, then I have to fly to Florida on Sunday. Well I better leave you too it. Oh I forgot to ask, anything from Jennifer?"

John smirked. "Only her private cell number, she rang earlier telling me that her dad had given me the week off. She told me to store in my phone so I did."

Randy whistled. "Dude all the lights are green. She basically giving you permission to get to know her better. First the private dinner date, now her personal cell number. You would be a fool to turn her down, the fact she super hot as well is an added bonus. There is also the little thing of her being the boss' daughter."

John shook his head. "Na man, it's totally professional, you know I don't get mix up with work colleagues, not after that Mickie James incident. Still can't believe Liz had the guts to accuse me of cheating on her."

Randy sensed his best friends mood was about to change. He quickly grabbed his shoulder in support. "Hey, what do I keep telling you John. It's her loss. Stop beating yourself up over man, or you will never move on. This Jennifer sounds really interested and if I was you then I would just let thing take it course."

John nodded his head. "You're right Randy. Maybe I will give this thing with Jennifer a go. Any way I got to leave soon. My flight is in just over an hour. Say hi to your wife and my god daughter won't you." With those last words John left the hotel room and made his way down to the lobby. He slung all his bags into his rental car and then drove out of the hotel parking lot towards the airport.

**Tampa bay Florida**

John pulled up to his drive, before climbing out of his car and using his key to open the main gates. He then drove up his long drive and parked his car out side his house. He climbed out of the car then moved is bags from the trunk before opening his front door and walking inside. He slung all his stuff in the hall way, before walking through the house and out of the double Patio doors that opened up to a view of the sea. John took a quick look around the house. Everything of Liz's had gone minus a few photo's which john had stuffed in an old cardboard box and slung in his attic. He didn't want any trace of her left in his house. John then turned back to the sea and allowed the gentle breeze to hit him. He was glad to be home. John turned to see his answer machine was flashing. He pressed the button and listened to his various messages. Several were Liz begging to take her back, but John just deleted them. A few were from his brother and family, just checking to see if he was still okay. Once he had listened to all his messages he cleared the machine, then kicked his trainers off, before grabbing the remote and turning on his huge 100 inch flat screen TV.

**Miami Florida Raw**

_**"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Monday night raw. Coming to you live from Miami Florida. I am good old Jim Ross accompanied by my broadcast partner wwe Hall of famer. Jerry the King Lawyler.**_

_**"It's good to back in Florida JR. I can't wait to see what happens tonight."**_

(If you smell what the Rock is Cooking)

_**"It looks like you won't have to wait long King. It seems the wwe champion is on his way to the ring, and listen to this crowd King. 20,000 fans all on their feet to welcome home their hero The Rock."**_

_**"Is it me JR, or does the Rock not look too happy tonight."**_

The Rock stood in the ring, listening to his home city go wild for him. Rock then spoke into the microphone. "Finally the Rock, has come back...Home!" The crowd carried on cheering as Rock continued with his promo. "Last week the Rock, was forced into a match with the Big red machine Kane, by Vince little girl Jennifer McMahon. The Rock would had beaten Kane, if it wasn't for two things. One mister Fruity pebbles as guest referee and secondly an RKO from the suppose Apex Kitten Randy Orton. If that wasn't bad enough the Rock then had 300 plus pounds dumped on his chest thanks to an Attitude Adjustment from one John Cena."

The Rock paused as the arena erupted in boos at the sound of John Cena name. The Rock allowed the boos to continue for a little while before speaking again.

"You see John Cena couldn't beat me one on one. So he's gone and Joined Vince's special club, and we all know exactly what club I am referring too."

The Rock smirked as he continued to speak. "But lets forget all about fruity pebbles for now and move on to Apex Kitten Randy Orton. The suppose legend killer who has no balls and decided to attack the people champ from behind. Well Rock got a warning for you Orton. If you want the wwe championship. Then come and take it."

**John's Locker Room**

John watched on the TV in his room as his best friend Randy Orton interrupted the Rock. He was glad someone was going to close his mouth. John smirked as Randy gave it to the Rock, causing the people champion to suddenly go on the defensive. Soon the mics had been dropped and two were going at each other in the ring. However before any real damage could be done they were both interrupted by Vince. It seems both would face each other at Backlash and the wwe championship would be up for grabs. Vince also stated that there would be an official contract signing for that match next week on Raw.

John looked down at his script. It seems he had to go out after the next match to explain to the wwe universe about his action last week. John was getting himself ready, he was going to let the wwe universe have both barrels. John looked to the Tv and could see the match was over, he heard a knock on his door and noticed a one of the writers popped his head around the door. "5 minutes John."

John nodded. He had decided that a change of attire was needed. No longer did he have his Purple and yellow shirt, but now a silver and Black T-shirt. Still with his moto on the front. John left his locker room and waited by the curtains ready to go out. Soon John heard his music and he stormed out of the curtains. He did his quick salute before running down to the ring and sliding into it. John grabbed the mic, and just stood there as the arena filled with boos. Finally John snapped.

"Suppose you are all wondering why I placed the Rock in the STFU after his match last week on Raw? Simple answer really. I wanted too." John allowed the boos to get louder, before he continued.

"I am sick and tired of Rock did this and Rock did that. This is the same guy who walked out on the wwe universe for a movie career, the same Rock who until last year only showed when he felt like it. The same Rock who turned every single one of you against me. I can go on and on. The point is I have been here for eleven years. I have entertained and excited you for eleven years. Yes in those eleven years, I have been in a number of movies, but the big difference between me and the Rock, was I put you all first. The Rock couldn't give a damn about you, he would rather go run off, dress up as cave man and run around the desert chasing Mummies and god knows what else. For eleven years I have sweat blood and tears for this company. Well enough is enough." John again allowed the crowd to show there gratitude by booing him once more.

"I am tired of giving you everything and getting jack back. If you would rather cheer for a has been then so be it, but don't come crawling back to me when he goes off again to make another movie and leaves the wwe hanging, I'm no longer your hero. I am now your enemy!"

John threw the mic down in the ring and then slid out and made his way up the ramp with boos ringing in his ears. Just had just got to the top, when he noticed Kane's Video began to play on the Titantron. John prepared himself for the big red machine. He and Kane were suppose to have an unofficial backstage brawl. John stepped back as the seven ft monster appeared from behind the curtains and made his way towards him. John wasted no time in delivering several right hands, forcing the red machine back. The two ended up falling through the curtain backstage.

Various Raw superstars appeared on either side of them, as the two continued to battle through the corridors. John knew he needed the edge and grabbed a steel chair before hitting Kane right between the eyes. Cena then continued to stomp on Kane mid section. John knew it wasn't enough and watched as Kane got back to his feet, before hitting him with a trademark Kane Uppercut. John crashed into one of the tables in the corridors. Slightly dazed he stood up, only to be caught by the throat and lifted up before being chokeslammed through the table. John laid there motionless while Kane stood over him and gave him the neck gesture. John tried to get up, but was soon surrounded by a few of his fellow Raw superstars who helped him up. Once the camera had switched John made his way towards his locker room. He noticed Jennifer was waiting for him. He could see the concern in her green eyes. He allowed her to help him into his locker room.

"Damn that maniac. Did he need to throw you so hard. He could have broken you in half."

John smiled as Jennifer continued to see to him. John had one more bit of business here on tonight's Raw and that was to give Rock a beating after his main event tag match with Randy Orton. They were both up against Dolph Zigglar and the Miz. John sat in his locker room allowing Jennifer to carry on seeing to him. He hissed as she applied a ice pack to his back.

"John are you sure your okay, to carry on. That Chokeslam was nasty."

John smiled at Jennifer, before taking her hand. Blue eyes met green. The two of them stayed like that for what seemed like forever, finally John spoke. "Jen I have been through worse then this. I will be fine. But I appreciate the attention you have given to me."

Jennifer bit her lip nervously. Before leaning her head forward. As if the two were made for each other, the two immediately locked lips. Jennifer felt herself pulled up onto the sofa into Johns arms where they carried on kissing. It was only when there was a knock at the door that they stopped. John noticed it was Paul, who was covering his eyes with his hand. "Everyone decent?"

John smirked before throwing one of his towels at the door. Still with Jennifer wrapped up in his arms giggling. "What you want Hunter?"

Paul uncovered his eyes. He had seen Jennifer vanish into John locker room after he had been chokeslammed through a table. He had also noticed that Jennifer was yet to come out of the room. He knew just how much Jennifer liked John, he had accidentally seen her room and her walls were plastered with his posters everywhere. "Sorry to interrupt you two, but John needs to head down to the ring soon. The main event is about to end." Paul then left the locker room giving John the chance to kiss Jennifer once more, before standing up and leaving the locker room to complete his night on Raw.

_**"The Rock Bottom to the Miz. The cover. Rock and Orton win, Rock and Orton win."**_

_**"They might be true JR, but look at the eyes of the viper. I don't thing he is finished just yet."**_

_**"Oh no, the Rock just turned into a RKO by Randy Orton and now the Rock is helpless in the middle of the ring. Oh now what. Oh no, please no."**_

_**"JR John Cena just got in the ring, this is not good for the Rock."**_

_**"No john enough is enough. The Rock is helpless. Oh God what an Attitude Adjustment, Rock his being picked apart in the middle of his own home town. I hope your happy with yourself John, Oh no don't tell me. No not the STFU. John Cena has completely snapped and again the referee are trying to break the hold, but Cena won't let go."**_

**After the show**

John packed his stuff away. He and Jennifer had decided to meet later in the week to discuss their new relationship. He turned to hear a knock on the door. "It's open!"

John watched the door open revealing a wide eyed Randy Orton. "Dude don't you think that was just a little harsh. I mean the attitude adjustment okay, but then the STFU. There still seeing to the Rock now in the trainer room."

John couldn't give a damn about what he had done. He picked up his bag before slinging it over his shoulder then throwing his keys at Randy. "Your driving."

Randy caught the keys and sighed as John just walked past him. Completely ignoring the fact that the Rock was still being seen too by the trainers. Randy was beginning to worry about his best friend. He was worried that John was beginning to take his new heel turn a little too seriously.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
